My Past
by Singing-star-6
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 8 years old.I'm the last surviving person of the Haruno clan. My name is Sakura Haruno and no will know of my past.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is the prolog of my past this whole story is based around Sakura and Team 7 (I don't like Sakura that much but this is for a friend so here it is.**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!**

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 8 years old. I am the last surviving person in the Haruno clan, my father and mother were killed in front of me and I feel as though I lost everything. My sister has disappeared and I'm all alone. My name is Sakura Haruno and no one I mean no one will know of my past._

_Signed,_

_春野サクラ_

Slowly closing the diary it covers was pink and a cherry blossom tree was on the cover. It was a gift from my father. _Father, _more tears fell slowly braiding my hair back I took my diary and placed the pale pink ribbon in it marking the page. Putting it in my backpack I took out my jewelry box and opened it and took out the necklace it was on a gold chain the flower blazed pink, sakura.

My pink hair and green eyes had been the first in my clan ever since my great grandfather. I had been given all the treasures. The treasures had caused the death of my loved ones; slowly putting on the necklace felt my sight blur. "Stupid you can't pass out now." Slowly walking to her mother room went to her closet and took out her mother's jacket showing the back was the sigma of their proud clan. Her mother was so petite her clothes would be able to fit her in a couple years. At the bottom of the closet she saw a box it was labeled to her. Slowly taking out the card opened it.

_春野 サクラ_

_I know if you are reading this then it your 12__th__ birthday. If it's not then something has happened…. I'm very sorry you have to live life as an avenger and I never wanted this. I know the clan would fall and it's seems it sooner then I planned. __What ever happens Sakura you will always be the blossom of this clan and see what you think is right. You're a bright girl and the smartest out of us all. I know you will do what you know and if that means you say you have nothing to do with this clan I understand._

_All I ask is that you open this on your 12__th__ birthday and use and wear this proudly._

_Farewell Daughter,_

_Mother and Father_

Taking the box she didn't make a move to open it, "I'll have time but I should go." Slowly taking the all the clan treasures that weren't taken went to Konoha to report the mass murder. I faked a smile and made a promise, _I'LL NEVER LET MY HEART BROKEN! _I heard my inner self scream…sometimes I really wished I could say that out loud.

"Hokage-sama?" The third looked up to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes, her white shirt and white pants were stained with blood. " I heard some screams and my parents went to go check it out. I heard my parents scream and I came to see my parents lying in a pool of blood." Hokage watched as the child wrapped her arms around herself. "I saw the leader of theHaruno clan and his wife dead their only child taken." Hokage nodded and signaled two jonins, "Go, and check it out."

Sakura watched as the jonins left silently she cringed mentally as she remembered her father's words.

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura, I will now explain why you are always indoors." Sakura's jade green eyes looked into her father's blue ones. "Sakura you are the next heir and the genius of our clan." Sakura smiled, "I'm smart Daddy?" She watched her father chuckle, "The last person who was the genius in our clan was your great grandfather and he also had pink hair and green eyes." Sakura mentally thought of a boy with pink hair and bit her lip; "He must have been ugly." She heard her father's laughter ring the halls. "Sakura, you are truly going to be the blossom of this clan."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"You are truly going to be the blossom of this clan." Sakura mumbled. "Did you say something child?" Sakura looked at the Hokage slowly shaking my head she watched as the two jonins returned and slowly nods their faces grim. She watched as the Hokage sighed, "Only hours after the massacre of the Uchiha clan."

I remembered the Sasuke, his dark eyes and timid or different behavior_, his whole family dead? Just like mine?_ "Hey little girl!" I looked up to see the jonin looking at me, "What's your name?" I bit my lip, "Sakura… Haruno." I look at the jonin; "My mother wasMizuki Haruno sister daughter's servant." I look at my feet; "I'm adopted so I took the clan's name." I watched the Jonin nod as he took the answer; he looked only 18 his silver hair messy his headband covered his one eye. "Who are you?" I watched him smile; "because you probably scared right now the name is Kakashi Hatake." I looked into his onyx eyes and saw sadness and pity. "Do you have pity for me?" I watched as the eyes steeled over and his face showed no emotion. "Because if you do I don't need it." I heard as my own voice started to crack and felt my vision start to get blurry. Soon my world went dark.

* * *

**AN: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Don't give up hope for this story give it 1 chapter then if you hate it flame and if you like it review it.**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	2. Growing inside and out!

**AN: Hope you like this chapter and it's shows a bit of her talent that she will have later so all of you aren't saying how the hell can she do all this stuff? So Enjoy...**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

_Growing inside and out!_

Tugging on my short red skirt that I had bought with the money the Hokage gave me. Looking in the mirror I peered at my large forehead, sighing put on my red top. I couldn't bear putting pink and white on,… my clan's colors.

My thought's traveled to last night, after I passed out all I remembered was put in an apartment with a letter and money. It was 8 am and I had school at 12 so she had bought clothes and food to last for a couple of days. I knock sounded she turned to her door and grabbed a chair to look through the peephole. Seeing it was the jonin from last night she quickly opened the door.

"What do you want?" Even to her own ears it sounded rude. "Sorry Sakura, but the Hokage wanted to see if you have settled in." Sakura slowly nodded, "I was going to go to the Academy." She watched as his eyebrows raised, "Just after the death of your adoptive parents?" _**What does he know? Cha!**_ "I can do what I want and I don't need any non-emotional jonin to telling me I have to stay home and have a good cry." Looking into the jonin's onyx eyes she for once she let her inner Sakura out, "I don't need your pity, I don't really need some adult watching over I can take care of myself!" He was clam and quiet she watched as he took out an orange book, "Do you have anything else to say?" She slowly shook her head, "Well I'll show you too the Academy."

_Dear Diary,_

_School was one word BORING! Everything I'm is the same crap that's what I'm learning, girls can't touch weapons. I could hear my teacher saying, "Girls are not made for a battle." CHA! What should she know! I got made fun of course because of my big forehead. My first day I get made fun of and I meet Ino. She is really nice. I think she is prettiest girl in our class…I told her this and she laughed._

_I also saw Sasuke today I was walking past him and he was looking when I turned my head he looked away. Our pasts a really linked we are both are avengers but he taken to heart I've got to train. The Academy might not teach me then I got to do it myself._

_I should get going._

_Signed,_

_春野 サクラ_

Slowly closing my journal I got up and stretched. It had been an emotional day and it's not even over! Taking out a red ribbon tied my long hair back. Grabbing a water bottle and a making a light meal went to go train.

Quickly scanning a place to train discovered a quiet remote place to train it had three logs and the memorial place across it. Slowly letting down my backpack I went to the memorial stone. The stone looked magnificent but it purpose was horrible. Slowly looking at the rock I saw my parents names.

**Lee Haruno 1988**

**Mizuki Haruno 1988**

I let me hand touch their names and images flashed of all the times we shared. _How could they die? I'm only 8 how can I survive? _My thoughts traveled to Sasuke… _if he could survive why can't I?_

I stepped back and took the sakura flower that was in my hair. Slowly taking it out I laid it on the ground and left to go train.

_2 years later…_

I felt like screaming this is so not fair! Everyday so for the past 2 I had been taught how to arrange flowers and how to do a tea ceremonies! I could do it in my sleep! I walked down the street and saw a sign it showed they could get weapons for cheap. Stepping into the shop I looked to see a tired old man he seemed weak and sick. "Can I help you?" I asked the man he looked like he was going to fall any moment.

He slowly shook his head but I knew he was sick. "Here let me help you to bed." I slowly helped the man upstairs. Laying him on the bed he fell into a fitful sleep. Taking his temperature I could see he had a very high fever. I put a cool washcloth over his head and went to the kitchen to make a medicine to lower down his fever.

He had a large verity of herbs and medicine plants, which made me, wonder why he was a store owner of weapons shops. "Grandpa?" I looked up to see a woman with blue eyes and brown hair. She looked at me her eyes filled with shock. "What are you doing here?" I explained the situation and gave her enough medicine to last a while.

"Why are you helping us?" I looked into the woman's blue eyes; "I should go." I got up to leave and heard the old man move, "Hey girl." I turned to see the old man eyes alert, "Come back tomorrow okay?" I slowly nodded and smiled, "You got it!" I look at the woman, "What's your name?" She smiled, "Rica." I nod slowly and left thinking about tomorrow.

"Rica!" I screamed when I reached the doorway. I watched as Rica walked down the stairs. "Hi! Grandpa's fever broke last night." I watched as she slowly organizes the weapons and get ready to melt metal. "Do you want to help?" My head snapped up as I let shock cover my face, _**I can finally learn how to use weapons! **_I slowly nodded my head and got to work.

_4 months later…._

_1, 2, and 3, _I quickly went through the dummies and sliced them to tiny pieces. "Very good Sakura! Your way with the sword is excellent!" I grabbed a towel and cleaned my face. "Thanks, Gramps!" I took a quick drink; "Do you really think I'm good?" I watched as nodded his head, "I'm sure!" I hung the kanata on the wall. "Sorry, that's all for today. I have to go see Rica in the greenhouse for medicine." I laughed and ran out of the training room.

"Rica!" I screamed as I burst into the greenhouse. "Sakura you know better than screaming into the greenhouse!" I rolled my eyes, "Rica! The plants really don't care!" I watched as Rica placed her hands on her hips, "Young lady! The first thing I ever taught you about medicine is to take care of the plants!" I nodded and hoped I wouldn't have to shovel fertilizer. I smiled as she sighed and kneeled and started humming a tune. Soon she started to sing.

**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin about you  
How will I know I'm in love **

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know 

Soon our voice faded and the sun shined in the greenhouse. "Sakura, your voice is so amazing!" I look to see Rica looking at me and sitting and handing me a cup of pink lemonade. "Thanks Rica." I watched as Rica sighed, "Sakura to tell you the truth me and Gramps have been talking and you caught on to this really fast. We have nothing to teach you and so we went to the Hokage." I looked at Rica and waited for her to continue, "The truth is Sakura the Hokage says there was a package for you and we kept it for a while because we weren't sure if we should give it to you." I watched her take a wrapped package and handed it to me, "Here Sakura. I think you are ready so does Gramps."

I slowly unwrapped it and there were 2 swords. Both were light and the handle had indent of half a flower on both of the swords. The swords was had blossoms of Sakura's on metal it felt cool to touch. I held my breath; _these are the Haruno clan's swords! _"I don't know why these swords were addressed to you but it for you and we trained you in swords and weapons so you could get it." I felt tears fall, "Sakura you okay?" I nodded slowly and let my thumb rub over flowers and took a deep breath. "Rica is there really nothing to teach me?" I watched her shake her head, "Sakura you have passed us you should be proud." I smiled, "Rica is it bad to let no one know you good at something have a mask over your face and let no one know the real you?" She smiled, "I think it's okay now that you are in running of being a ninja sometimes it's best."

I quickly hugged Rica, "Rica I got to train harder and that's mean I'll need to be here less." I smiled, "I'll come and visit." Grabbing the swords and but it back in it's holsters and put behind my back. I left the greenhouse and went to go train in the woods.

_Dear Diary,_

_I meet someone when I was in the woods her name is Hinata Hyuga. I've heard of the Hyuga clan it's very rough and what makes it worse is that she is the heir of the clan. Hinata's father hates her and she is taking it to heart. So I did something…. I told her my real family._

_I think I was crazy but she promised not to tell anyone and I trust her. We are going to meet in class tomorrow it's the first day of real classes (In my opinion). Hinata says we should train together, we promised not to tell anyone and she is good and I'll show her elemental fighting. I think her chakra type is water so we have to use this to our advantage. I gave her quiet a beating and she fought gentle fist style on me. I think I can up with a counter, if you cover your heart, or any of the other main organs with chakra then you might be able to save yourself from death. _

_Hinata of course was happy to learn this so we are practicing chakra control. We are walking on water and climbing trees. Hinata is having troubles so we are taking it slow._

_I should get going,_

_Sleep…._

_Signed,_

_春野 サクラ_

* * *

**AN: Well hope you enjoy the first offical chapter of My past if you hate flame it. If you luv it review it smiple rules. lol, If you want something changed send a message or review (to tell you I read them all) I take this seriously. Well hahaha, hope you all liked the chapter.**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	3. Ninja,Past,Present, and Future

**AN: I like this chapter it's okay it shows a bit of Team 7 bonding. (They will need all the bonds that are very strong to handle what's coming later). Well enjoy.**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Ninja, Past Present, and Future._

_3 years later…_

"This is my first day of being a ninja!" I punched my fist into the air, so what if Naruto and Sasuke were on my team? It's still going to be awesome! Hinata and me trained so hard we knew we weren't going to be on the same team but we still train together.

I ran into the academy and quickly into the classroom. Everyone was in their teams I saw Sasuke and Naruto arguing I shook my head. Did though 2 ever give up? My eyes traveled to Hinata she smiled and waved I waved back but ducked when Kiba was looking. He always wanted to know where Hinata went so late at night. He didn't know she trained every night with me and we both decided not to let anyone know our skills.

Sitting down I waited for our jonin or Sensi to come. Soon group after group left until only our group was left. "Where could he be?" Naruto screamed, I cringed when I heard Naruto scream he always made my ears hurt. I watched as Naruto grabbed a chair and an eraser and stuck the eraser in-between the space of the door and the frame and put the chair back. Would an elite jonin really fall for that old trick? I sighed and was going to say something but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Hey Dobe? Do you really think an elite jonin fall for that old trick?" Soon Sasuke quieted I wondered why until I heard footsteps. I held my breath the steps stopped and the door creaked open. The eraser fell on top of a mass of silver hair…. wait, Silver? I looked to see it was the jonin she had meet 5 years ago. The same person who read the same book he was reading now!

"Kakashi?" I watched as he looked up, his face a blank and soon remembered, "Yo, Sakura right? Been close to 5 years hasn't it?" I slowly nodded, "Are you our Sensi?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Meet me on the roof it's too stuffy in here." He poofed away in a cloud of smoke, but his ever stonic expression I already knew the answer.

Walking up the stairs she mentally thoughts of ways to introduce herself. Noticing she reached the door that leads to the roof she mentally cursed herself. Opening the door noticed Sasuke and Naruto already waiting and it seemed Naruto was talking.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" Sakura smiled as she sat down out of all the things she thought about Naruto his way of saying Believe it and making promises always ment something even coming from him.

"Hey Pinkie, your turn." Sakura sighed as she thought for a moment and soon came up with an intro. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I want to be a medical ninja just like Lady Tsunade and also hope to be an aid to my teammates." Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto grin.

"Your turn chicken head." Sakura pointed to Sasuke and watched as his eyes twitched, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my goal is to kill a certain someone."

Sakura looked at Sasuke his eyes flashed with anger soon she let words slip out, "Anger isn't going to solve anything neither is strength." Sasuke grabbed her arm his grip steel, "How could you understand? You don't have parents I hear you are adopted." Sakura twisted her arm and Sasuke let go. "I have three things to tell you, 1) I understand. 2) I do have parents. 3) I'm an avenger just like you." Sasuke eyes went wide, "I don't let it take over my life like you I know when the time is right I'll be strong enough and then I go find the person who killed my parents." Sasuke eyes flashed red, "Sasuke you are the top rookie in the class and that not really big comparing to your brother who is an S-ranked missing Nin." Sasuke eyes went back to calm, "I don't care what you say because I am strong enough and no matter what you say I will kill him the next time I see him." Sakura let her fist hold a dangerous amount of chakra, "How can you of all people who can't even do things like tree climbing and water walking which is basic chakra control! How in the world are you a weak link of a strong clan be able to do anything?" Pulling her fist back punched Sasuke right in the stomach.

Sasuke flying a couple of meters away she felt someone lightly touch her shoulder. "Sakura don't." She turned to see Kakashi his look was showing surprise, "You don't know what you are saying." Sakura eyes narrowed, "The only reason I'm on your team is because Sasuke is on this team and with Naruto on it too you needed someone to balance them." Sakura crossed her arms; "You're shocked because the last time you saw me my bark was worse than my bite!" Sakura saw Sasuke climb over the ledge his clothes dirty and muddy. Sakura sat down and watched Naruto look at her oddly and soon had a sad look in his eye but soon was replaced by his fox grin. "Nice punch Sakura." She smiled at Naruto, "Thanks Naruto."

Soon turning her attention back to Kakashi she watched as he looked at the pair and sighed, "Well now that's over I'll explain your test." Sakura ears perked up, "Tomorrow go to training ground 7 at 9:00am. It's a survival test so don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Sakura smiled as she looked at Kakashi, "but we did a lot of survival test at the academy." Kakashi smiled, "Well what's different that this test only 3 teams pass." Sakura looked at Kakashi, "So this mean I that we have a chance we can be sent back to the academy?" She watched as Kakashi took out the same orange book and nodded. "Well tomorrow don't forget." He poofed in a cloud of smoke leaving the 3 genin's alone.

Sakura got up and stretched and felt someone grab her wrist, "How are you an avenger?" She turned to see Sasuke eyes filled with sadness and something else she couldn't read. "Sasuke you out of all people should understand I don't want to explain sometimes it's best some things are left unsaid." Sakura felt a tear fall and she pulled on her wrist Sasuke let go as she brushed away the tears.

Naruto stepped between the two, "Sasuke leave Sakura alone!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, "I just want answers and we'll find out sooner or later." Naruto turned to Sakura, "Forget about him, Sakura do you want to go on a date?" Sasuke looked at Sakura as she smiled, "Sure but let's just make it friends date. I know someone else who has liked you for a while and she's a good friend of mine." Sasuke for a weird reason felt happy that Sakura didn't like Naruto.

FLASHBACK

"_Why you crying?" Sasuke brushed away his tears and looked to see whom the person that was in his area during his training time. He looked up to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes. The girl smiled and he remembered it was the girl who he saw 4 weeks ago and she was looking at him and he was curious so looked at her when she turned her back. "You are Sasuke right?" He slowly nodded and saw as the girl dug in her pouch and took out a small box. "It's your birthday right?" He slowly nodded and took the box. It was wrapped neatly and had a small red ribbon that had a bell attached. Nodded his thanks opened the box and saw it was a frame it had a painting which had two scenes. He noticed it was how they first sort of meet. Blushing smiled and saw as the girl and waved as she ran back to the path she had come from. Turning over the frame saw a small inscription._

'Success will always happened if you don't give up.'

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" He shook his head and looked to see Naruto looking at him oddly. "Nothing wrong…dobe." Sasuke did his usually smirk as he watched Naruto clench his fist, "Well at least I'm not a teme!" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned away, "Sasuke? Do you want to join us?" Stopping in his tracks thought about it for a moment, "No, Sakura I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke continued walking and just out of hearing range sighed.

"Why is he always cold?" Sakura looked at the disappearing figure of the only person who could understand her pain. "Naruto do you know what it like to feel to have something and lose it?" She looked at Naruto and saw him shook his head. "Yeah you do. How about when you play with kids who are by themselves and when their parents are there you are all alone?" She watched as Naruto made pain expression, "Yeah Naruto I saw that. I also saw all your pranks and everything like that." Sakura sighed, "I'm glad you found a way to stop pain even if it starts trouble." She smiled, "How about that ramen?" She followed Naruto and let silence take over them they had a lot to sort out from the conversation.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was another odd day. I getting more and more of these days but so far this was the weirdest. I was at ramen stand and Hinata had already been there and Naruto was talking to her the whole time. I sunk out of the shop and they noticed I left 20 min after. Hinata blushed like 20 shades red; I couldn't help but watch them so I didn't train. I know Father would understand I haven't taken a break even since… well, yeah._

_I know Naruto might like Hinata I knew she I was watching them. I saw as Naruto held Hinata's hand when she almost fell (this happened more than once). I swear I saw a faint blush from Naruto. They talked a lot mostly about Naruto and his dream to be Hokage and how she wants to be a good shinobi. I know that Naruto if he does enough training he can. Hinata of course is a hard trainer just like me and this is also her first day off since well probably longer than me._

_I should get going to bed. I'm going to wake up early and train then I'll eat breakfast. Like I'll listen to Kakashi at all. (For all I know it might be part of the test). So of course I'm eating._

_Well cheers to me for making it this far._

_Signed,_

_春野 サクラ_

* * *

**AN: A very tiny little piece of SasuSaku the flames of thier love won't get any bigger till later. Also you saw a bit of Sasuke past which is why he feels something for Sakura right now. (hehehe it's a cute part in the chapter).**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	4. Bell Test, The truth behind the test

**AN: This is the another chapter a long one and I'm like it. I want to know if the book Kakashi reads is the right one. Is it spelled right? Lol, No clue. I hope you like this chapter.**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Bell test, the truth behind the test!_

Sakura silently sat down cringed from her many pains that Hinata had given her. Hinata had also woke up early and trained. The pair had laughed but soon was into their usually training spars. Sakura and Hinata both decided that they wouldn't use all their chakra and used a small amount.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her. Naruto as always was smiling and grinning and of course Sasuke was the human ice cube. Sakura smiled to the pair; "Do you know what time it is?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Hey Teme, Do you know the time?" Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke sit down and ignore Naruto.

"Don't call me a teme. Dobe." Sasuke sat against a log and watched as Naruto fumed, "Honestly! You always act like you are cooler than everyone!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut up Dobe." Naruto felt anger go through him just this once he wanted to see the stupid smirk be wiped of his face, _just once._ Naruto fist pulled back going to punch Sasuke but felt someone stop him. "Come on Naruto it's not worth it."

Naruto looked to see it was Sakura her eyes sad, "He acts like he's the only one who's ever lost anything." Naruto thoughts went back to last night.

FLASHBACK

"_Why is he always cold?" Sakura looked at the disappearing figure of the only person who could understand her pain. "Naruto do you know what it like to feel to have something and lose it?" She looked at Naruto and saw him shook his head. "Yeah you do. How about when you play with kids who are by themselves and when their parents are there you are all alone?" She watched as Naruto made pain expression, "Yeah Naruto I saw that. I also saw all your pranks and everything like that." Sakura sighed, "I'm glad you found a way to stop pain even if it starts trouble." She smiled, "How about that ramen?" Naruto thought the last time he cried while he was crying he saw something funny and started to laugh. Since that day he knew that it better to laugh than cry._

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto shrugged the thoughts off. "Oh, Sakura thank you." He saw Sakura give him a weird look, "For what?" Naruto smiled at Sakura's try of her act of last night had not been planned, "For setting me and Hinata up on a date." He grinned wider, "She was nervous at first but she was talking more and more we didn't noticed you left till the park." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to say thanks." He grabbed Sakura and hugged her he didn't do anything just hugged her, "I understand when you mean you like me just a brother." Letting go he looked into Sakura's jade green eyes and for once didn't feel love, love but brotherly love.

Taking out his hand, "I'll make a promise that I'll never let anything happen to you." Sakura looked at Naruto his eyes serious not showing any joke or prank. Taking his hand shook it, "Thanks Naruto. Just don't get killed because of me. Okay?" Sakura looked at Sasuke; "I'm sorry for what he said." She watched as Sasuke nodded and got up and turned his back. Sakura angered turned away from him and saw Naruto watching him with sadness. Tapping him on the shoulder saw he looked at her and smiled. "Hey Naruto do you want to eat?" Naruto nodded not even asking why she was after what Kakashi said and quietly sat down and ate in silence.

Kakashi came and saw Naruto pacing clearly angry. "You're 2 hours late." He looked to see Sakura sitting on the log and looked also angry. He looked towards Sasuke as always was silent and just wanted to get through whatever they had to do. Sighing already knowing that this team was going to fail took out two bells. "These two bells you have to get them before 12. If you get the bell you pass and will be a Genin, if you don't get the bell you go back to the academy and will be tied to a post and forced to watch your teammates eat." Kakashi watched, as Sasuke looked surprised while Sakura smiled and Naruto grinned wider than Sakura. Shaking his head took out a timer put it on the middle log. "You have 1 hour to get the bell." Kakashi watched as Naruto took out a kunai and threw it. Kakashi sighed as he grabbed it and was behind Naruto's back kunai to his neck. He watched as the blonde headed teen smirked and saw that Sakura was behind him sword pointed to his back. "Well let's start then." The genin's watched as their sensi poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"This is going to be fun." Sakura watched Naruto disappear into the bushes as he went to go look for his sensi. Turning to Sasuke saw his eyes flash red, "Are you mad?" She watched as he looked at her oddly and started to leave, "The point of the test is teamwork."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean by that?" He stepped closer to the pink haired girl as she crossed her arms, "Just because you are the number one rookie does not mean you can beat an elite jonin." Sasuke looked at her, "So you think with the help of you and the dobe-." Sasuke felt his head get tossed back, "Don't call him that!" Sasuke felt a burning sensation on his cheek 1 thought came to his mind, _she slapped me to protect the dobe! _"Look we can argue later but by now Naruto is in trouble or his hanging from a tree." Sakura sighed, "Here I'll help you with your training can you just do teamwork this once?" He shrugged his shoulder and 'hn' and followed Sakura.

"This sucks!" Sakura heard Naruto yell running towards the voice saw Naruto held by rope that was tied around his ankle. Laughing she took a kunai out and climbed on the tree with her feet and cut the rope. "You're awesome Sakura!" Suddenly Naruto was swung up from the ankle again. "Sorry Naruto but I should have known Kakashi would be a multiple trap." Turning her head to Sasuke who was leaning against the tree, "Any ideas?" She watched as Sasuke's eyes looked around and soon stopped the branch above them. Looking there she saw a very thin line which was hidden in the leaves. Climbing higher she touched the string and saw it to be a string, which would probably lead to their sensi. "If you think I'll leave Naruto then you are dead wrong." She turned to see Naruto on the ground and Sasuke tied up a tree. "How did this happen?"

Sasuke smirked and did 4 hand seals and the roped disolved to a bunch of small scraps letting him stand on the ground. "It's a simple rope uniting jutsu even the hardest can be unraveled it really easy." Sasuke got out a kunai, "So what's the plan to beat Kakashi?" Sasuke watched Sakura smile, "I have a good idea."

Kakashi was sitting on the log reading his icha icha paradise. He had heard Naruto yell mentally shaking his head he thought, _how in the world did he pass the Genin test? _Kakashi could hear Naruto running out of the bushes the same time as Sasuke. Jumping off the log he watched as it smashed in half. Two clearly deadly kunai were thrown with incredible strength. Looking around he didn't see Sakura or her chakra presence. _She can't be good enough as too be able to mask her chakra. _Sasuke fist flew at his face easily grabbing his fist next saw his leg come up and kick. The boy smirked as stretched to grab the bells. He was shocked and didn't expect someone to almost get it. Throwing the prodigy far saw Naruto come running his face oddly calm and not usually determination. _He's a distraction! _

Kakashi hand flew to his bell and saw they were missing. He looked up and saw Naruto disappear in cloud of smoke and so did Sasuke. Kakashi looked to see through the smoke that 3 figures were watching him all smiling. "So do we pass?" The middle figure stepped foreword her pink hair covered in with mud and twigs sticking out in odd ends. Kakashi smiled, "Yes Sakura you do pass." Naruto jumped up and down, "Yes! We do pass Sakura you're right it is a double test!"

Kakashi looked at the pink haired kunoichi who was currently taking the twigs out of her hair. "Sakura how did you find out?" Kakashi was stunned when she grinned, "It was really easy when you think about how can 3-genin even one of them a Uchiha who is also the number one rookies can't beat you." Kakashi watched as the girl eyes widened, "Also with Naruto having the ability to do shadow clones which is a jonin level technique." She shrugged, "I didn't do much only thought of the plan. One of us is not really hard but with 3 against 1 it helps and can give us the chance to get the bells." Kakashi sat there shocked but suddenly his mind went back to the kunais that split the log, they were deadly thrown.

"Sakura did you throw the kunais that destroyed the log?" He watched as the kunoichi nodded her face red, "Sorry I threw it carelessly I was only doing it to scare you." Her face got redder as she walked up to the broken log and saw the kunais damaged badly. "I didn't even throw that hard!" Kakashi felt an odd feeling go over him like he had heard the same words before.

FLASHBACK

He watched as the Hokage clearly smiling waved him in. On the floor were too badly damaged kunais, He looked up to see the Hokage shake his head. "The girl does not know her own strength." A blonde haired woman behind the Hokage crossed her arms. "I didn't even throw them that hard!" Kakashi bowed to the girl she was already known for her strength sometimes ended in buildings being destroyed. "Fine Tsunade thanks for the report you may go back to your village." Kakashi watched the woman smile, "Don't forget I won't be coming back to here, you promised." The Sannin was never seen again in Konoha.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kakashi-sensi?" He shook his head and smiled at Naruto's worried face, "It's okay Naruto. I was just thinking for a second." His eyes traveled back to Sakura who was also oddly watching him. "Sakura was that a chakra enhanced throw?" Kakashi gulped as Sakura nodded, if he had heard it he would be in fatal condition. "Sakura haven't you not noticed you act a lot like Tsunade the Sannin?" Kakashi shook his head as he watched his student cross her arms, "Is there anything wrong with being like her? She is a great kunoichi and my dream is to be like her!"

Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura raise her fist a deadly amount of green chakra was around it. "Hey Sakura take it as a compliment. Not many people can be like her." Naruto sat down as he watched everyone's eyes traveled to him, "Naruto did you say something that didn't cause me to hit you on top of the head?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you knowledge is actually rubbing off me." Sighing Naruto scratched his head, "Hey Kakashi why is teamwork so important to you? Because when I think about the test you given is not the same with every genin team and the test is based on what the sensi believes is most important." Naruto smiled as he once again shocked his teammates, "Naruto that is very detailed guess." Naruto watched Kakashi sigh. "Naruto how about I tell you later?" He watched his genin team sigh as he got up and made his exit as always in a cloud of smoke.

He does not know why Naruto's words got to him so bad. Maybe because he saw his sensi in him. Naruto's father was the 4th Hokage and his teacher. Or was it something else? Maybe, he hated that someone understood why he acted the way he did. He hadn't had a close friend like Obito in years. Gai was really close he kept up their matches so he could hear his screams of defeating him, honestly he let Gai win.

FLASHBACK

"_Obito, We're leaving!" Turning to his friend Obito saw his face full of anger, "Where's Rin?" Kakashi sighed, "She is a hindrance to the team she got captured, we have to finish the mission!" Kakashi took out a bomb tag; "Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash". Kakashi nodded as his friends words, "But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash!" Shocked he watched Obito run towards the direction of where the Rock Nins were headed. Putting back the bomb tag in his pouch followed Obito and to his friend's death. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sometimes Naruto I wished you didn't see things other people don't see." Sitting on his sensi head watched the sunset and for once he didn't go to Obito's grave marker which he had been doing ever since the death.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter I will update if a lot of people like it. Or I will update in a week at least before winter break ends. Lol, I luv this chapter spent a lot of time at it and I'm really proud of this story. Well hope you like it.**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


End file.
